


Shattered

by BunnyFair



Series: Shattered [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Night Terrors, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Non-consensual surgery, Omega Verse, Surgery, Trans Male Character, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:34:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 19
Words: 14,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24925495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyFair/pseuds/BunnyFair
Relationships: Crosshairs/original female character, Ironhide (Transformers)/Original Female Character(s), Jazz (Transformers)/Original Female Character(s), Optimus Prime/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Shattered [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1803808
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

Alice panted softly as she clung to her blanket, long hair sticking to the sweat on her face and shoulders. She clutched her stomach with one hand, feeling it do another small flip. She softly whined and tucked her face down when the door swung open, light shining into the bare room.

She glanced up hazily and softly whined at the guard, another man standing next to him. The guard waved his hand towards her. "Ignore her, she's been noisy the past few days. Have her however you want."

The man smirked, stepping in and fondling himself through his pants. "Gladly. Maybe something in her mouth will shut her up."

The guard chuckled lowly and stepped back, shutting the door behind himself. She mumbled incoherently and flinched when the man walked to her, yanking the blanket off her. She softly whined at the chill and yelped when he grabbed her shoulders, forcefully tugging her to hang her head off the bed.

She squeezed her eyes shut and shook her head slightly, weakly pushing at his thighs as he unbuttoned his pants. "No, please."

He tugged his cock out, stroking it slowly. "Shut up and suck, bitch."

She shook her head again and whined loudly when he gripped her jaw, forcing her to open her mouth. She clenched her eyes shut and felt her stomach flip again when she tasted the tip of his cock. She gagged when he started pushing in and felt her stomach do one last flip before she finally vomited.

He quickly stepped back and she rolled onto her front, hearing him yell as she heaved several times, her stomach too empty. She jolted when he grabbed her hair, yanking her onto the floor. She fumbled to grab his hand as he pulled her up and stormed out, pulling her out the room and through the halls.

She sobbed softly as he pulled her by her hair, gripping his wrist tightly. She faintly noticed as guards snickered or laughed and stumbled, glancing around as she was pulled. The pain in her scalp stung, but she'd honestly had worse.

The man shoved a door open and she was shoved inside, falling in front of the two men in the office. The one in the guest chair straightened up, eyes widening slightly as he focused on her. She hugged herself, staring down at the floor as tears welled up.

The man behind the desk scowled, staring down at her. "What did you do this time?"

The man behind her pointed to the vomit on his pants. "Your little slut puked on me and ruined my pants! I demand compensation for this!"

The third man stayed silent as the other stated, "Optimus, I deeply apologize for this interruption. Alice get your little act together and apologize to both of them. Properly."

She nodded slightly, glancing up at Optimus. He stared at her as tears streamed down her cheeks. She tightened her grip on herself and sobbed softly, jolting when the other man grabbed a handful of her hair, forcing her back. She fumbled for his wrist again, clenching her eyes shut.

Then, she was on the floor, the hand in her hair was out. She quickly moved to a corner, curling into herself and pressing her face in her knees. There was another thud and she peeked up carefully, seeing the man on the floor, cradling his red jaw.

Optimus was standing, his hands clenched in tight fists. He turned to the man behind the desk, rage ebbing into his scent. "Give me her paperwork. Any contract she's ever signed and every document that belongs to her."

The man swallowed thickly and nodded slightly, yanking open a drawer and fumbling as he flipped through the files. He tugged out a thick file and practically threw it across the desk, Optimus snatched it up and turning to her.

Alice blinked when he slipped off his jacket, kneeling down to wrap her up in it. She stared up at him as he scooped her up, her file in his hand. He paused at the door, not turning to speak to the men, "If anyone attempts to come for her, I will have your heads."

She gripped the jacket as he swiftly walked out, her eyes locked on his as he walked forward, staring straight ahead. She swallowed thickly and closed her eyes tightly when he walked outside, the sunlight beaming down. She raised a hand to cover her eyes. She had no clue how long it'd been since she was last outside.

She heard him speak again, feeling him stop walking. "We're taking her to Ratchet. After that, we will discuss what happens here."

A car door was opened and she was lifted, set on a leather seat. She kept her eyes closed as a deeper voice said, "Better give him a call to close the clinic."

The vehicles door was closed, muffling their voices before two more doors were opened. They climbed in and the engine roared to life before she felt the vehicle move. She slowly opened her eyes, peeking through her fingers.

Optimus sat in front of her, looking down. She faintly heard papers being moved and flipped, his scent filling with more anger. She softly whimpered and sunk back into the seat as the two men glanced back at her, Optimus sitting up straighter.

He closed the file and turned to look at her fully. "I apologize for not introducing myself. My name is Optimus Prime. I want to help you."

She licked her lips and gripped the jacket around her, curling her fingers in the fabric. She softly said, "I'm Alice."

He smiled politely and motioned to the man driving, who looked to be slightly shorter but more muscular. "This is Ironhide. We're going to take you to a friend's clinic for him to examine you. Do you have any family or friends we can contact?"

She shook her head slightly and squeezed her eyes shut when her stomach flipped again, raising a hand to her mouth.

He shifted and reached back to gently pat her knee. "Aim for the floor, it's okay."

Ironhide grumbled lowly, but she didn't smell any real anger from him. Only irritation. "Out the window's better."

She glanced up at him and took a deep breath, slowly settling back. She successfully made it to the clinic without puking again and Optimus stepped out, opening her door. He slowly reached for her and she gripped his forearm as he guided her into his arms.

Ironhide shut the door behind them and quickly walked forward to open the clinic door, a small bell jingling. "Ratchet! Better have that table clean!"

She looked up at the bell and smiled slightly, Optimus walking inside as Ironhide locked the door to the clinic. An older man stepped out from the back, a deep frown on his face as Ironhide tugged the blinds close. "Of course I have it ready. Bring her back here, the faster we get this over with, the faster I can reopen and do my work in peace."

Optimus followed him back, setting her on a table. "I apologize for the last-minute visit, Ratchet."

Ratchet grumbled softly, pulling a stool over to sit in front of the table. "Let's see what's wrong with you."

She shifted back and glanced up at Optimus. He smiled politely and gently patted her hand. "Ratchet means well, he's a doctor. He just wants to help you."

She nodded slightly and focused on the doctor. She followed his instructions of following little lights and sticking her tongue out for him to peer into her mouth. And then he asked for one of her arms.

She slowly stuck out one arm, placing her wrist in his hand, her inner elbow facing up. He gripped her wrist and stared down at the red skin, small points marring the otherwise smooth skin. She shifted slightly as glanced up at Optimus, his eyes locked onto the little spots.

Ironhide broke the silence, muttering, "The hell did they do to you?"

She shifted and focused on the muscular driver. "I... I didn't behave so they put needles in me. The drugs didn't put me to sleep and made everything feel... nice."

Ratchet let go of her wrist and stood up quickly, taking a deep breath as he grabbed Optimus' arm, pulling him out. She swallowed and rubbed her arms as they walked out the front door, the bell jingling before the door shut loudly. She tugged the jacket onto her shoulders better and sniffled softly. "I'm sorry."

Ironhide shook his head and walked over, leaning against the table she sat on. "Not your fault, kid."

She rubbed her eye and sniffled, shaking her head slightly. "Not a kid. I'm... twenty something."

He lightly smirked. "That'd make you half my age at best. You an omega I take it?"

She nodded slightly, looking down at her lap. "I am, but I can't have kids."

His smirk immediately dropped, his face hardening. "What do you mean?"

She shifted away from him some as she picked on the sour smell of anger, her eyes tearing up again. "I had surgery. So I can't have kids. I'm sorry."

His eyes narrowed and he stood up straight. "Stay put."

She nodded slightly, watching as he walked out, the bell jingling again. She sniffled softly and rubbed her eyes quickly as tears slipped free. Her mind raced, her thoughts only amplifying her fear.

Maybe she shouldn't have said anything. Maybe they only want to help her so she can have their kids. A healthy omega made healthy kids, after all. If they wanted to use her for healthy breeding, she'd have to be healthy and not on any drugs.

Her stomach flipped and she clamped a hand over her mouth, looking around the room quickly. Spotting a trashbin, she slid off the table and stumbled over to it, bowing over it to throw up into it. She sunk down to her knees when her empty stomach heaved again and sobbed softly, hugging herself tightly.

She jumped when a big hand was placed on her back before moving away as she looked up at Optimus. She softly mumbled, "I'm sorry."

He shook his head, his eyes looking very sad. "None of this was your fault. You don't have to apologize for anything."

She sniffled and gripped the jacket tightly. Ratchet and Ironhide both lingered in the doorway, staring at her, looking both sad and angry. She sobbed softly and wiped at her eyes as more tears slipped free.

Optimus shifted closer and gently pulled her close, wrapping his arms around her. She curled her fingers in his shirt and sobbed into his chest, slumping into him. He held her close and softly rumbled, rubbing her back slowly.


	2. Chapter 2

Ironhide glanced in the mirror as he drove. Alice was curled up in the backseat, a blanket wrapped around her. Ratchet had given her a medical gown after helping her clean off with a warm sponge bath. He'd also cut her hair short, the strands now only reaching her earlobes.

Optimus sat in the passenger seat, looking through the file given to him. Ironhide could easily pick up on the irritation ebbing from him. He knew why, he'd sat and read through it while Ratchet ran some tests on her.

Ironhide lowly asked, "At the permission for surgery?"

Optimus nodded. "Her signature is the worst on this one. She was on drugs, she probably didn't even know what she was signing."

Ironhide softly growled, squeezing the steering wheel. "No, she probably didn't."

They fell into silence, Ironhide slowing to allow the gate to slide open before slowly cruising to the front door. Optimus slid the file into the bag beside him. Ratchet had given them several prescriptions for her to take after discovering everything that was floating through her system.

Ironhide walked up the steps as Optimus guided her into his arms. Ratchet gave her some medicine to sleep after she ate a small pack of crackers. Despite arriving at the clinic in the early afternoon, they'd left at sunset.

Optimus carried her inside and Jazz stared at the taller man. "Room beside yours is free, boss. Thought you'd wanna keep her near ya."

Optimus nodded, smiling slightly. "Thank you, Jazz. Ratchet said she'd hopefully sleep through the night and into the morning."

Jazz nodded, following him as he climbed the stairs. "Looks frail."

Optimus took a slow, deep breath, easily stepping over an old floorboard. "She is. She was kept drugged and sold for pleasure."

Jazz narrowed his eyes, following him into the bedroom beside the master room. "I take it the meeting was a failure?"

Optimus nodded, setting her on the bed and folding the blanket over her. She let out a soft snore as she curled up on her side and he walked out, quietly shutting the door. "Inform the police of their location. She was not the only one there."

Jazz nodded, tugging his phone out. "Prowl's gonna need a reason to go in there."

Optimus held up the file. "Give him this. She was under the influence of drugs when signing most of these and under duress for the rest. Ratchet can provide her most recent medical file and prove that she had drugs in her system."

Jazz took the file, heading downstairs. "Get some sleep, boss. We'll take care of this."

Optimus smiled slightly and stepped into the master room, letting out a breath. He slowly walked to his bed and tugged his shirt off, letting it fall to the floor. He usually kept his room clean, but now was not the time to frankly care. He let himself fall forward on the bed, sleep quickly overtaking him.

Optimus awoke to a loud screech and one door slammed open, heavy feet running before his door was shoved open, hitting the wall. Ironhide looked around the room quickly, gun in hand. Optimus sat up as another scream echoed out, realization dawning on them both as they realized it came from the room next door.

Ironhide quickly moved out the door way and Optimus stood, following him. Ironhide turned on the light and walked to the bed, grasping Alice's forearms as she thrashed. Optimus walked over and sat on the bed, gripping her legs when she kicked.

She sobbed loudly as they forced her to lay still and looked around, her eyes unfocused and her scent practically burning with fear. Ironhide ignored her nails digging into his arm and softly growled out, "Alice! Focus, dammit!"

She clenched her eyes shut and slumped back, hiccuping softly. Her mouth moved quickly, but no sound escaped as she breathed heavily. Despite that, they could easily tell she was mouthing, 'I'm sorry'.

Optimus frowned and slowly loosened his grip, nudging Ironhide to do the same. "Alice, look at us. You're safe."

She sobbed softly and slowly curled up, facing away from them. She hugged herself tightly, her entire body trembling. Sweat gathered on her skin, the blankets sticking to her.

Optimus gently pulled the blanket back and Ironhide stood up, quietly walking out. Optimus moved forward, rubbing her arm. "You're safe, Alice. I promise you, you're safe."

She peeked over her shoulder at him and shifted to turn around, looking up at him. She licked her lips and softly whispered, "I'm sorry."

He shook his head. "Don't be. Would you like some water? Food?"

She nodded slightly. "Please."

He nodded. "Would you like to go downstairs or stay here?"

She glanced down and mumbled, "Can I stay here?"

He briefly wondered if she meant in the bed or in the house. "I'll be back shortly. Ironhide will sit with you, he's a close friend and I trust him with my life."

She nodded slightly, tugging at the gown. "Can I have clothes?"

He nodded, standing up. "We'll find something for you."

She nodded again and he walked out, leaving the door open. Ironhide leaned against the wall beside the door, breathing slowly and evenly. He opened his eyes to stare at Optimus, standing up straight.

Optimus pointed to his bedroom door. "Get her some of my clothes. Boxers and a shirt should be more than enough to cover her. I'm going to get her a glass of water and some crackers."

Ironhide nodded, softly asking, "How long are you gonna keep her here?"

Optimus frowned slightly, glancing at the open doorway. "Until she is better and she wants to leave."

Ironhide raised an eyebrow. "What if she wants to stay?"

Optimus tilted his head slightly. "Then, she shall stay."


	3. Chapter 3

Alice wandered around the house almost aimlessly, sipping a soda through a straw. She nibbled on it and lingered in the main living room, staring at the tv. Ironhide was sitting on the couch, cleaning off a gun as a game played on the tv.

He glanced up at her and raised an eyebrow. "You into sports now?"

She tilted her head, blinking at him. "Why do you have so many guns?"

He shrugged and started reassembling the weapon. "Protection, intimidation, whatever Optimus needs. Feelin' okay?"

She nodded, focusing back on the tv. She lingered for a few more minutes before wandering out the living room, staring through the sliding door to the backyard. The house had a fence all the way around it with front and back gates. The backyard was poorly maintained, weeds growing high and vines creeping up the fence.

She shifted slightly and flicked the lock, tugging the door open. She slowly stepped out, tightening her grip on the soda bottle. She looked around and took small, slow steps to the steps before stepping down and sitting on the top step.

Inhaling deeply, she closed her eyes, tilting her head back. It was cloudy and cool, goosebumps raising on her skin. She wore one of Optimus' button up shirts with a pair of Jazz's boxers as usual. Jazz was planning on taking her shopping, but she'd been too sick or tired to go out. Until then, she'd be wearing their clothes.

It was surprisingly nice. The three were all alphas and didn't treat her as any different. They did treat her with a bit more care and gentleness than each other, but didn't seem to mind. Thankfully, they'd been patient getting her back to being healthy again.

She opened her eyes and looked up at the dark clouds. She never finished highschool, she'd never had a job, she'd never been on her own. A small part of her didn't want to leave them, didn't want to leave their care.

But she had no way to provide for them. No way to help them or repay them. None of them seemed interested in her sexually and none of them asked her to do anything around the house to help. She didn't have to do cleaning or cooking, Optimus assured her of that.

She closed her eyes as rain dripped on her face and tilted her head down, nibbling on the straw. Perhaps she could do sex work again. Consensually, this time. It was something she was good at and ocassionally enjoyed.

She loosely hugged her knees, feeling the rain seep through the shirt, making it stick to her skin. She breathed slowly, enjoying the fresh air. She'd spent so long inside, inside that room, the air tasted fresh and sweet and she just couldn't get enough of it.

She very faintly heard a truck pull up and park. Someone called for her, but it didn't register as she watched the rain hit the wooden steps, staining them darker.

She blinked when a warm hand touched her shoulder and looked up, Optimus frowning at her. "Come inside before you get sick."

She nodded slightly and gripped his hand to stand, shivering as the cold finally registered. He shifted and gently scooped her up, tucking her close to his chest. She curled her fingers in his shirt and smiled slightly, tucking her face in his shoulder.

Ironhide looked up, taking apart another gun with ease. "She didn't hear me when I called for her."

Optimus nodded, heading up the stairs. "She seemed to be out of it, I'll get her cleaned up. I believe it's your turn to cook tonight."

Ironhide snorted softly, muttering under his breath. Alice smiled slightly as Optimus carried her to his room, relaxing into his body heat. He held her close and shut the door before setting her on the bed, turning to walk in the closet.

She shivered and hugged herself, watching him. "I'm sorry."

He grabbed another button up and some boxers, walking over to kneel in front of her. "It's okay. Do you need help getting that off?"

She nodded slightly and he set the clean clothes down, reaching up to unbutton her shirt. "I'm sorry."

He shook his head. "Don't be. When was the last time you were allowed outside freely?"

She glanced down, uncrossing her arms for him to get the rest of the buttons. She softly whispered, "I don't know."

He stayed quiet and gently peeled the shirt off of her, wiping her dry with a towel. Even as close as he was, she didn't pick up on any sexual pheremones in his scent. Either he was really good at repressing them, or he truly felt no attraction to her.

She swallowed and slid her arms through the sleeves. "I'm sorry."

He shook his head, buttoning the shirt up. "It's not your fault. Stand up for me."

She nodded and loosely gripped his shoulder as she stood, stepping out of the wet boxers. He helped her step into his and rolled them at the waist. Jazz was closest to her size, but it was only temporary until she got her own clothes.

He stood up and smiled slightly, gently squeezing her hand on his shoulder. "Alice, please look at me."

She glanced up and shifted slightly. "Yes?"

He smiled softly, holding onto her hand. "You don't need to apologize for anything. None of this is your fault."

She looked back down and shuffled her feet, mumbling, "I'm sorry."

He breathed out a soft sigh and squeezed her hand once more before letting go. "Let's eat dinner. It smells like boxed lasagna tonight."

She smiled slightly and nodded, waiting for him to step back before walking out the room. She padded downstairs and into the kitchen, sitting down at the table. Jazz sat in his chair, rocking back on the legs of his chair. "Take a shower?"

She shook her head, patting her wet hair back. "I sat outside while it rained."

He cocked his head to the side, lightly smirking. "That's how ya get sick, silly."

She smiled slightly, twisting her fingers together. "Can you help me with something?"

He nodded, planting his chair into place as he laced his fingers together under his chin. "What can the Jazz-meister do for ya?"

She shifted, feeling Ironhide stare at her from his spot leaning against the counter, a beer in his hand. "I wanna do work again."

Ironhide frowned. "No."

Jazz waved his hand. "Well, we can start small. Just some sexy pics, maybe a video here and there, get ya popular online first. Then, we'll see about getting ya some more physical work."

Alice smiled and nodded. "I don't wanna mooch."

Optimus spoke from the doorway, gaining thei attention, "You aren't mooching, Alice. I will not ask you to do sex work, nor do I expect you to. I want to help you stand on your own two feet."

She turned to face him and glanced down, lacing her fingers together tightly. "I didn't finish school and I never got a proper job. I don't know what I could do for work and I won't ask you to pay for me to finish schooling. I like living here with y'all and I wanna help y'all anyway I can. Please, I want to do this. Like Jazz said, I can start small and online. If it's not too much trouble, I could do it here. There are a lot of empty rooms and I can clean up after any... guests... if that's a problem."

Ironhide lightly smirked, glancing at the clock. "Sounds like she's got this planned out already. 'Sides, sex work ain't the worst we've done."

Optimus sighed deeply, walking over to sit at the table. He stared at her. "Are you absolutely sure?"

She nodded firmly, holding eye contact. "I'm sure."

He smiled slightly and nodded. "Then, we will help you."

She smiled widely and lightly clapped before making a face, scrunching up her nose. They stared at her and she sneezed loudly, clamping a hand over her mouth and nose. Jazz snickered softly, patting her back. "No more sitting in the rain, princess."

She nodded slightly and gave a thumbs up before sneezing again.


	4. Chapter 4

Alice squirmed as she laid on the medical bed, feeling her stomach twist uncomfortably. She glanced up when the door opened and Optimus walked in, a wave of comfort washing over. She sniffled softly and waved slightly.

He smiled softly and walked closer to her. "Are you ready?"

She nodded slightly, gripping the thin sheet over herself tightly. "I am. Will you stay, in case something happens?"

He nodded. "I will stay and I will be here for you when you wake up."

She shifted, glancing around the room. "Is this safe to have surgery in?"

He chuckled softly. "Ratchet keeps his clinic cleaner than some hospitals, it's his pride and joy."

She smiled slightly, visibly relaxing. "Okay."

He nodded and looked over his shoulder when the door opened, Ratchet walking in. Ratchet glanced at him and pointed to the door with his thumb. "Out. I don't need you in my way."

She shifted and glanced over at the grumpy doctor as he pulled a little bottle out, pulling some of its contents into a syringe. An IV was already hooked to her arm, leaving her arm feeling mildly uncomfortable. She tightened her grip on the blanket and looked up as Optimus turned to walk out, a spike of fear claiming her scent.

Ratchet paused, his nose scrunching up slightly. "It's only something to put you under, calm down."

She shook her head slightly and tugged the blanket higher, her scent turning sour. "No."

Ratchet sighed, preparing himself for the uphill fight of an argument, before Optimus walked over to gently grasp her hands in his. The alpha bent down and held her hands between his, softly saying, "I can stay until you go to sleep. Nothing will happen to you, I swear."

She gripped his hands tightly. "Please."

Optimus nodded and Ratchet softly sighed, pushing a stool over. "Sit. And you'd better stay out of my way."

Optimus smiled slightly and sat down on the stool, keeping her hands in his. "I will, Ratchet. Thank you."

Ratchet grumbled and pushed the needle into the valve, slowly injecting it into her IV line. She shuddered at the feeling and closed her eyes, squirming some. She tightened her grip on Optimus' hands and he gently squeezed back, rumbling softly when she looked at him with panic.

He held onto her hands when she slumped back and Ratchet tugged on a pair of gloves, pulling her blanket aside. Optimus let go of one of her hands and kept a grip on her right hand. Ratchet passed him a mask, narrowing his eyes at the scarring around her lower stomach.  
~~~~~

Alice slowly awoke, feeling a dulled pain in her lower stomach. She softly whined, pressing her head back into the pillow. She breathed quickly, faintly wondering if she had only dreamt up freedom and Optimus.

A large, warm hand suddenly gripped hers and gently squeezed. She slowly opened her eyes and squinted at the shadow beside her bed. Licking her lips, she squeezed her eyes shut and opened them again, blinking slowly as her vision focused.

Optimus' smiling face awaited her, his thumb rubbing the back of her hand. She smiled slightly and slowly looked around, looking for Ratchet. She shifted slightly and softly groaned at the spike of pain before laying back down.

He squeezed her hand and smiled softly, adjusting her blanket. "He's outside. How are you feeling?"

She swallowed thickly and focused on him. "Pain."

He nodded. "Is it a lot of pain? Do I need to get Ratchet?"

She shook her head slowly, closing her eyes when her head swam. "No."

He gently squeezed her hand. "The surgery went well, you'll be sore there for a few weeks, but we'll get you medicine for the pain. And some lotion for the scar."

She blinked slowly at him, her brow furrowing.

He smiled slightly, picking up the faint confusion in her scent. "Yes, we will get you some scar-removal lotion. It'll look like it was never there, it'll even lighten the first one."

She purred softly, relaxing back, seemingly satisfied with his answer. He stood up and gently pulled his hands free, tugging the blanket to cover her better. She settled down, her eyelids slipping closed.

He quietly walked out the room and then out the clinic, seeing Ratchet pace back and forth in front of Ironhide and Jazz. Jazz sat perched on the open tailgate of the truck, Ironhide leaning back beside him. The two spoke quietly to each other as Ratchet continued to pace, nearly growling.

Optimus straightened up when Ratchet noticed him, glaring at him. "Whoever did that backalley surgery on her should have their head removed from their shoulders! It's a miracle she even still has the ability to go into heat! And by the looks of it, she hasn't had a proper heat in far too long to be healthy! It's a damn miracle she isn't infected with all sorts of diseases!"

Optimus nodded, listening to the doctors tirade. "What can we do to help her recover properly? She's been with us for a month and hasn't gone into heat yet. I assumed it was from the lack of feeling safe enough."

Ironhide shrugged. "Hell, she's willin' to sell nudes. She's gotta feel safe enough with us for that. Don't see why she still wouldn't have a heat."

Ratchet turned on his heel, glaring at Ironhide. "If either one of you convinced her that she needs to work, I will have your testicles removed!"

Jazz visibly flinched, closing his legs at the threat. "Ah, she wanted to do it, actually. Insisted."

Optimus nodded, glancing back at the clinic. "Perhaps she fears we'll use her. Omegas won't fall into heat if they subconsciouly feel fear, correct?"

Ratchet took a deep breath, nodding slightly. "It's important for omegas to feel safe and cared for. She may be willing to," he scrunched up his face, "sell her images, but she could still be scared of having physical intimacy. Has anyone attempted to scent her?"

Ironhide tilted his head slightly, glancing up. "She's been wearin' a lot of our clothes, but we ain't scented her properly. Even let her do her own laundry so it doesn't smell too much like us."

Ratchet nodded, crossing his arms. "Show her that you all can be trusted. Let her scent you first. Don't push her into anything. When her heat hits, you'll have to be gentle and take your time with her. The three of you should be able to handle her well enough, no matter how long it lasts."

Optimus shifted slightly. "Tell me, how much longer would she have survived if I didn't find her."

Ratchet looked up at the taller man and let out a heavy sigh, his shoulders drooping with the weight of the world. "She's luck to have survived this long. Drug induced heats must've been common enough to keep her from having a hormonal collapse. Her body has flushed the drugs out by now but she still needs time to fully recuperate. It's going to be a long process, Optimus."

Optimus nodded, standing up straighter. "We will help her become herself again, whoever she may have been before this ordeal."

Jazz nodded, grinning widely. "She'll be a happy, healthy omega before the years over with!"

Ratchet rolled his eyes, a tiny smile tugging at the corners of his lips. They were always so willing to help those in need. Truly, it'd be their downfall one day.


	5. Chapter 5

Jazz whistled to himself as he watched the bowl of soup slowly spin in the microwave. Poor Alice was sick, just a cold, but she was just plain miserable. Optimus and Ironhide were out doing business, much to Optimus' dismay as he wanted to stay close to Alice. But, Jazz convinced him to go and he'd take care of her.

He tugged the bowl out when the microwave beeped and set it on a plate beside a pack of crackers and a Sprite. He took the tray and carried it up to her room, stepping on the creaky boards to announce his presence. He smiled when Alice blinked at him and set the tray on the small bedside table before sitting on the bed.

He reached up to fluff her pillow and smiled wider when she softly giggled. "Gotcha some food and a little soda. Don't tell Opt about tha' soda though."

She shook her head slightly and pushed herself to sit up, leaning back against the pillows. She was still wearing their clothes and had pilfered one of his tank tops, the deeper sides pinned to keep her from having an accidental nipslip. Her voice softly croaked, "Thank you."

He adjusted the blanket around her lap and set the bowl on the thick fabric. "Need some help?"

She smiled slightly, picking up a cracker. "I got it."

He nodded. "Wanna watch a lil' movie?"

She nodded, dipping the cracker into the soup. "Please?"

He hopped up, spinning on his heel. "I'll be back, stay cute."

She giggled and nodded, eating her soup and crcakers. He walked over to his room to get his laptop. She really needed proper furniture, maybe a little tv, her own phone, her own clothes. He wanted to take her shopping today, but she'd gotten sick again and with her heat still lurking around, there was no way any of them wanted to risk her going out. They were all just waiting, keeping a careful eye on her scent and each other. Not that any were willing to take an unwilling partner to bed, it was just a precaution.

He carefully climbed on the bed and settled between her and the wall, sitting on top of the blanket. "Anythin' ya wanna see?"

She shifted and shrugged slightly, licking her lips clean. "I don't know. I liked that one action movie Ironhide had on."

He nodded, scrolling through a few movies before landing on one. "Here we go, sexy men in suits kickin' ass."

She smiled and settled back, nibbling on a cracker. "That sounds nice. Do you... like guys too?"

He smirked. "Who doesn't? 'Hide likes anyone smaller, Chief does prefer lil' ladies, but he's willin' if he knows the fella well enough. Ratchet don't like anyone. And, I'm happy with anyone who likes sex."

She nodded, carefully setting the bowl on the nightstand. "I like girls too, but most alphas are male."

He relaxed as the movie started, the laptop sitting on his thigh. "It's alright. Let's watch this movie, I'm sure you'll love it."

She smiled and settled down, shifting to rest her head on the pillow, partially curled up on her side as she focused on the movie. He glanced down as she kept shifted and slowly eased an arm around her, tugging her to rest her head on his chest. She blinked up at him and he grinned, patting her arm.

"C'mon, I'm comfy. Not as thick as the others, but still a good pillow."

She nodded and focused back on the movie, watching the action scene. He smiled softly and gently held her waist, relaxing back as he leaned into the pillows. He lied a bit when Ratchet had asked, but he did gently and secretly scent her. She never reacted negatively and her own scent had lightened over time, the only time it smelled badly was after a nightmare and even they were slowly calming down.

Before long, he dozed off, his face tucked against her hair. She was still relaxed in his hold, the tiniest of purrs developing in her chest.

When he awoke, his laptop was off his lap and Alice was curled up close, her fingers curled in his shirt. She breathed evenly as she slept, soft purrs escaping her lips with every exhale. He rumbled softly and held her waist, closing his eyes as he tucked his nose in her hair.

A low chuckle nearly echoed in the room and his eyes snapped open, looking around quickly to see Ironhide leaning against the doorway, his arms crossed and a wide smirk across his face. Ironhide grinned widely when their eyes locked and raised an hand, waving slowly. Jazz softly huffed and rolled his eyes, raising a hand to raise his middle finger.

Ironhide snorted and covered his mouth with his hand as he chuckled, stepping back when Optimus patted his shoulder. Optimus stepped in and smiled slightly, softly asking, "Why don't you let go of her, Jazz? She's been sleeping well enough on her own for nearly a week."

Jazz hummed softly, resting his cheek on the top of her head. He lightly smirked, visibly relaxing. Ironhide let out another snort and walked away, laughter escaping.

Optimus softly sighed, crossing his arms. "Jazz, she doesn't need help to sleep."

Jazz lightly shrugged his shoulder, softly saying, "No, but she's awfully comfy and cuddly."

Optimus raised an eyebrow. "You could get sick."

Jazz hummed softly. "Nope, strong immune system unlike this one here."

Optimus sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Fine. Don't make this a habit, Ratchet said not to push her into being physical with us."

Jazz grinned widely, giving a thumbs up before settling back into his spot. Alice mumbled softly and shifted slightly, tucking her face against his collar.

If this became a habit, he certainly wouldn't mind; she was very cuddly now that she had proper meat on her bones.


	6. Chapter 6

Optimus jerked awake at a soft sob and glanced around, his still-asleep brain trying to catch up. He blinked quickly at his open door and stood up, holding his hands palm-out to Alice as she hugged herself, tears streaming down her cheeks. She let out a soft sob and glanced up at him, standing still before quickly moving forward to pressed her face in his chest.

He wrapped his arms around her, holding her close. "Shh, it's okay, Alice. You're safe."

She curled her fingers into his shirt and hiccuped softly, nodded slightly.

He gently squeezed her and guided her to follow him to sit on the bed. He sat down and guided her to sit in his lap, cradling her close. He continued rubbing her back and rumbled softly, staying otherwise quiet.

She clung to him and press closer, pressing her face in his shoulder. He shifted and softly mumbled, "Would you like Jazz or Ironhide?"

She shook her head slightly before faltering and nodded. "Please."

He nodded, setting her on his bed and tugging his blanket around her. "I'll be right back. Would you like a light on?"

She nodded and he almost didn't see it as she cocooned herself in the blanket, the fluffy fabric encasing her. He reached over to turn on his lamp, standing up to walk out. The other two were already awake, Jazz wrapped in a small blanket half-asleep and Ironhide staring at his open door.

"She requests us all."

Ironhide nodded, wrapping an arm around Jazz's shoulder and guiding the shorter man. "No problem. Good thing you got that big bed."

Optimus nodded and walked back in his room. "Alice, can you move off the bed for a moment?"

She glanced up and glanced over the other two quickly before nodding, wiggling to the edge before planting her feet and standing up. Optimus sat on the bed and moved back against the wall, motioning for her.

She slowly moved back onto the bed and settled in front of him, squeaking softly when Jazz plopped down, yawning widely. Jazz tugged at her blanket and smiled sleepily. "Share?"

She nodded and wiggled to free herself before offering him an opening. He gently tugged more free and moved close, wrapping his arms around her waist and tucking his face in her hair. Ironhide laid behind Jazz, settling on his back with an arm under his head.

Optimus rested his hand on her side above Jazz's arm and smiled softly when she looked back at him. "You're safe, I promise."

She sniffled softly and nodded slightly. "Thank you."

Jazz hummed softly, mumbling, "Can we sleep now? I was havin' a lovely dream."

She shifted and settled down. "Sorry."

He squeezed her waist and Ironhide rolled her eyes, grumbling softly as he settled down. Optimus rested his head on the pillow and closed his eyes, rumbling softly. She smiled sleepily when  
Jazz and Ironhide joined him, their scents mingling and practically wrapping her in comfort and safety.

She was finally safe.


	7. Chapter 7

Optimus breathed in deeply, a low rumble in his chest and his cock twitching to life as a sweet scent filled his nose. He sleepily groped at the soft hip in his hand and shifted his hips softly, pressing against their ass. He slowly moved his hips again and softly groaned, tightening his grip.

A rough hand on his arm forced him to focus, a low growl in his chest. Ironhide stared at him, his eyes narrowed. Optimus blinked quickly and quickly moved his hand, curling his fingers tightly in his pants. Jazz was awake as well, still stuck between Ironhide and Alice, but was laying perfectly still and breathing with his face turned away from her.

Alice, meanwhile, was squirming in her spot, her cheeks flushed and her hands gripping Jazz's shirt tightly. Her scent was strong and sweet and stirred something inside all of them.

Optimus swallowed thickly and glanced at the clock as he turned on the lamp. "We need to wake her and get her to focus. We can help her but only if she agrees to it."

Jazz nodded and started nudging her, tugging her hands free from his shirt. "Alice," he softly cooed, "Alice, wake up. C'mon, to the world of the living. We gotta, we gotta talk to ya."

She mumbled incoherently and slowly looked around, squinting at the low light. She licked her lips and softly whined, moving her hips against Jazz's.

He softly groaned and gripped her hips, forcing her to stop moving. "Alice, please."

She whined again and pressed closer, blinking up at him. "I'm... everything's hot."

Optimus nodded and gently patted her shoulder. "Alice, we can help you through your heat, but only if you give us permission. We won't do anything that would make you uncomfortable."

She nodded quickly, panting, "Yes, please, fuck me. All of you, please. I need it."

Optimus nodded and gently tugged the blanket off of her. Jazz sat up and tugged her clothes off, tossing them aside. "C'mon, princess, lay back and we'll take good care of you."

She nodded and glanced between them. "Can I, can I kiss? Is that okay?"

Optimus nodded and gently brushed her hair back, leaning over her. "Kissing is more than okay."

She smiled slightly and curled her fingers in his shirt, tugging him closer. He slowly pressed his lips to hers, feeling her clumsily kiss him back. He parted his lips to find hers and slowly guided her into a kiss, rubbing her side slowly.

She slowly relaxed as warmth blossomed under his touch and arched up, tugging him closer. Heat pooled between her legs as Jazz gently rubbed her thighs. She shifted slightly and slowly pulled away from Optimus, looking up at him.

"I'm really horny."

Optimus nodded. "We'll take care of you."

She smiled slightly and let out a low moan when Jazz slowly dragged his tongue along her wet pussy. He groaned softly and gripped her thighs gently, slowly lapping up the juices that steadily flowed out of her.

Optimus leaned in to kiss her again and gently tweaked her nipples between his fingers. She arched into his hands and moaned into him when she quickly came.

She flushed brightly and looked away, panting softly as Jazz easily slid two fingers in her wet pussy. She moaned softly and he easily moved his fingers, holding onto her thigh. He smiled and kissed her hip, slowly moving his fingers. 

Ironhide grumbled softly, slowly stroking his length. "Can we speed this along? She's getting sweeter by the second."

Optimus nodded. "Jazz, perhaps you should go first? You are closest with her and the smallest."

Jazz lightly pouted but tugged his pants down. "Aw whatcha mean by that, Opt?"

Alice wiggled and softly whined, arching up as Optimus pulled away from her. She fumbled to grab his shoulder, curling her fingers in his shirt. "I need - I need, help, please."

Jazz leaned up to kiss her, gently rubbing her thighs. "We're here for you, Alice. Are ya sure ya want this?"

She nodded quickly, moving her grip to grip his shoulders. "Yes, please."

He guided her legs around his waist and slowly slid in, softly groaning at the tight, wet heat. "Fuck. Alice, you feel so good."

She softly moaned, shifting her hips. She tightened her grip on his shoulders and looked up at him, blinking quickly. He started moving and moaned softly, holding her hip with one hand.

Optimus glanced over at Ironhide, gently combing her hair back with his fingertips. "Ironhide, you will go last. We don't need to push her too far too quickly."

Ironhide grumbled, his eyes locked onto her breasts as they jiggled with every thrust. "Yeah, I hear ya. No mating bites either, I suppose."

Optimus shook his head. "No. She's not in the right mindset to consent to that."

Ironhide nodded and Jazz moaned softly when she came around him, feeling pressure build up quickly. "Fuck! Can we at least knot her?"

Optimus frowned at him and they froze when Alice suddenly whined loudly, her hands pushing at the sheet and her scent turning sour. "No, please, no, please, it hurts."

Jazz gently cupped her cheeks, rubbing them with his thumbs as he forced his hips to still. "Shh, it's okay, Alice. Not gonna do anythin' ya don't want. We'd never hurt you. I'm almost done and then Optimus will take care of you. No knotting, no biting, just all the sweet, gentle lovin' to help you through the heat."

Alice stared up at him, nodding slightly as she slowly calmed down. "Thank you, so much. Can you, um, can you finish inside me? Please, Jazz?"

Jazz grinned cheekily, tilting his head slightly. "Thought ya'd never ask."


	8. Chapter 8

Alice slowly awoke to liquid warmth surrounding her. There was something solid behind her, keeping her supported, and rose slowly and steadily. She felt safe and warm.

She took a slow, deep breath and slowly opened her eyes. She was in the bath with someone behind her, his hands resting on her stomach and keeping her upright. A shock of fear ran down her spine before she quickly remembered who she was with.

She blinked a few times and looked up, Optimus smiling down at her. She licked her lips and softly croaked, "Good morning."

He chuckled softly and gently rubbed her side. "Good evening more like it."

She nodded slightly and rested her head back against his chest. "How long...?"

He tilted his head slightly. "You were awake for everything, I assure you. Your heat lasted from around midnight last night until you finally fell asleep late this afternoon."

She nodded again and slowly shifted, stretching out her arms and legs. She softly groaned, closing her eyes. Everything ached, but not like before. She didn't sport any bruises. No scratches or bites. Nothing signifying that she'd been put in pain or forced in anything.

She just felt sore. And satisfied. Happy, even.

He scooped some water into his hands and slowly poured it over her head. "How are you feeling?:

She smiled. "I'm good, really good. Thank you."

He nodded. "You deserve nothing less, Alice."


	9. Chapter 9

Alice slowly wandered downstairs and rubbed her arm. She looked around the wide living room and padded over to the couch after spotting a pair of legs hanging off the arm. She peeked over and smiled slightly, rubbing her arm.

Ironhide laid on the couch, Jazz on top of him with his face tucked in his neck. Ironhide lazily rubbed the smaller man's back, a low purr vibrating from Jazz's chest.

Ironhide glanced up at her and lazily smirked. "There's the princess. Feelin' better?"

Alice nodded. "Yeah. Are you okay?" She stared at the scratches on his bare shoulder, still bright red.

Ironhide chuckled softly, Jazz muttering against his neck. "Never better. Should see Optimus' back."

Jazz turned around on his back, smiling sleepily up at her, giving up on his nap. "He loved every minute of it, princess. All of us did."

She nodded, her cheeks flushing as she glanced down. "I.. I liked that a lot. I'm sorry I don't remember much. It just felt good."

Jazz hummed and tugged on her hand. "Come cuddle. 'm still tired and you need it."

She smiled slightly and walked around the couch before pausing. Ironhide took up most of the cushion space. Jazz was still sitting on his lap, though, laid back against him. She could squeeze in beside Jazz, on top of Ironhide, but she might fall off.

Ironhide grabbed her hand, pulling her out of her thoughts and on top of Jazz. She softly squeaked and flailed for a moment before Jazz wrapped his arms around her and guided her to lay on her side, her back against the couch. Jazz hugged her waist and settled down, yawning widely.

She shifted and lightly kissed his cheek, tucking her face against Ironhide's chest. Ironhide chuckled softly and wrapped his arms around her and Jazz's waist. "Relax."

Jazz kissed her cheek and settled down. "Yeah, sleep. We gotcha princess."


	10. Chapter 10

Alice sat in a cafe with Jazz, a caramel flavored drink in her hand. He had his own sweet drink and a third sat to the side. He softly hummed along to the music playing and she looked around, bobbing her head slightly.

They were waiting for a friend of Jazz's to go clothes shopping. Now that her heat had come and gone completely, all they'd had to do was find clothes suitable for going in public and a promise nothing would hurt her. She was given a pair of Jazz's old jeans and a tshirt for the day and would hopefully be walking out with plenty for her own closet.

She sipped her drink and looked around the crowd, wondering what Jazz's friend would look like. She wasn't sure what to expect really. Probably not anyone that'd blend in easily if the others were anything to go by.

She licked the foam mustache away and they looked up when someone called out for Jazz. She blinked at the tall man in a green jacket as he walked over to them quickly and Jazz stood, grinning widely. Jazz walked over to meet him and hugged him, their lips briefly touching in a swift kiss.

The man in green purred happily and smiled widely, squeezing Jazz's ass as he lifted him. "Jazz, I missed ya! Been too long!"

Jazz smiled widely and squeezed his shoulders. "Crosshairs! Come meet my lil' kitten."

Crosshairs smiled and set him down, looping his arm around Jazz's shoulders. "Lead the way!"

Jazz guided him over and offered the third cup, sliding back into his seat. "Alice, this is Crosshairs. Or Crossy, if you're feeling fun."

Crosshairs smiled brightly, drinking a mouthful and offering his hand. "Nice to meet ya!"

Alice smiled slightly and slipped her hand in his, lightly shaking his hand. "Hi. Nice to meet you too."

Crosshairs hummed, tilting his head as he took another sip. "You're small, probably only a medium. Haven't shopped for girls clothes in a while so this'll be fun!"

Jazz finished off his drink and stretched back, tossing it into a trash can. "It'll be fun!"

Crosshairs nodded, sipping some more. "Alice, how long ya been with Prime?"

Alice glanced over at Jazz and he smiled at her, nodding slightly. "Uh, a couple months now. I had to stay inside cause my real heat didn't hit until recently."

Crosshairs nodded slowly, resting his cheek in his hand. "I gotcha, princess. Are you done with that?"

She blinked and looked at her drink when he pointd to it. "Yeah, you can have it."

He smiled and took it, quickly downing the cooled drink and hopping up. "Let's go!"

Jazz snickered and stood up, offering his arm to Alice. "It'll be fun, I promise. You'll thank me for that breakfast earlier."

She took his arm and stared in confusion before Crosshairs took Jazz's other arm, pulling them both off.


	11. Chapter 11

Shopping with Crosshairs was not fun, Alice decided.

She'd tried on so many clothes and shoes that she felt like dropping. She was thankful Jazz convinced her to eat for breakfast as they'd been shopping for hours nonstop. Crosshairs had her trying on clothes constantly from every store they stopped in.

She did have a lot of bags, though. A lot of it was simple clothes; graphic tees, sassy tank tops, shorts, and a few skirts. Crosshairs convinced her into getting a couple dresses, with Jazz letting her know that Optimus did like formal dates on occasion.

Jazz had gone to put her recent collection of shopping bags in his car while Crosshairs pulled her through the mall.

Crosshairs suddenly let out a soft gasp and Alice looked up at him before squeaking when he pulled her off. "Here we go! Jazzy told me all about your private lil' shows and you're gonna need some sexy clothes."

She stumbled after him as he pulled her into the atrocious pink and red store. "How much money do you have?"

Crosshairs grinned widely. "I go' a sugar daddy! Takes good care of me and gives me plenty to spend!"

She nodded slowly and followed him inside, looking around at the various manniquins. Lingerie decorated them of various styles and colors, some lacy, some silk, some black, some pink. Singular pieces hung up neatly and along the back wall, hidden from plain view was a wall of sex toys.

Now, she was no stranger to sex toys. She'd been a curious teenager with internet access once and when she was sold off, she'd had toys used on her.

But these? In their shiny new boxes and a few odd shaped ones sitting out on display?

They honestly looked fun to use.

Crosshairs grinned at her, seeing how her eyes flickered between various toys. "Let's get you some lingerie and toys, princess."

She nodded slowly and held onto his arm, letting him guide her to some short, silk gowns. "Yeah..."

She really wanted some toys.


	12. Chapter 12

Alice sat under the large umbrella shade beside Jazz, eating her sprinkle and broken candy covered ice cream. Crosshairs sat across from them, his jacket on the seat beside him and the sunlight warming his shoulders. He and Jazz both had vanilla cones, but Crosshairs seemed a bit more excited eating his.

She lightly nibbled on the end of her plastic spoon and smiled slightly. "Today was fun, but it was tiring."

Jazz smiled at her. "We've go' one last stop and then we can cuddle at the house."

She nodded, eating another spoonful and getting a mouthful of chocolate and peanut butter. "That sounds nice."

Crosshairs smiled widely at her, licking his lips. "I'm glad to have met ya, princess. You're a fun lil' shopper!"

She smiled. "Thanks. I'd like to hang out with you more."

He nodded rapidly. "Hell yeah! I'll come kidnap ya sometime!"

She giggled softly and ate another bite, ignoring the chill that ran down her spine. He was a close friend of Jazz and Jazz wouldn't let her get hurt. Crosshairs was only joking anyway.

Jazz ate the last bit of his cone and hugged her shoulders. "Ya alright?"

She nodded, smiling up at him.

He hummed softly, gently squeezing her shoulder. "Want anymore?"

"No thank you."

He smiled and pointed at a trash can. "Why don't ya toss that and get it in the car? I'll be there in a few."

She nodded and took the keys when he offered them. She smiled politely at Crosshairs, standing up. "I'd like to hang out more with you. Maybe at the house?"

Crosshairs hummed happily, resting his cheek in his hand. "Mmm, Hide makes helluva eye candy. I'll give ya a call when I'm free."

She nodded and tossed her trash before walking to Jazz's car. She pressed the button and slid in, locking the door behind herself. She yawned widely as she settled against the warm seat, reaching down to lean back. She rubbed her eye, feeling the tiredness from the day sink into her bones. Crosshairs was fun, but tiring.


	13. Chapter 13

Alice softly hummed a tune as she carefully carried her basket down to the laundry room. Ironhide and Optimus had replaced the stairs and renovated the previously dark room, even adding a long folding table along one wall. They were slowly but surely renovating the entire house, even going as far as to replace the flooring and repaint the walls.

She set her basket by the washing machine and tossed her clothes in after checking inside. Ironhide was prone to forgetting about his clothes in the machines and she'd accidently rewashed his clothes with hers a few times before.

Starting the machine, she opened the other washer and poked her head in the dryers. There was more than enough room another dryer and washer, but Optimus had decided against adding anymore unless more people moved in.

Honestly, the idea of more people moving in had her excited. Crosshairs was a great friend of Jazz's and she enjoyed the day with him. Having another omega in the house would also be a relief, as having so many alphas in one space was a bit anxiety-inducing. The trio did their best to comfort her and she knew they all cared for her.

She hopped up to sit on top of the washer and lightly swung her feet, tugging her phone out her back pocket to play on it. Her own phone! Yes! Jazz had picked it up for her after their shopping day with Crosshairs, but she was asleep and had only made it to the couch before sleeping again.

She focused on her game, lightly swinging her feet. She only had a small load so there was no need to go back up the stairs only to come down again. Besides it was quieter in the basement.

She glanced up when heavy feet came down the stairs and smiled slightly at Ironhide, waving slightly. "Hi."

He nodded once and walked over to the washing machine beside hers, setting his basket down. He tossed his clothes in and started it as hers began to spin quickly, making her shake from her perch. He tapped his fingers and stepped in front of her, resting his hands on either side of her.

She paused her game and sat up, tilting her head. "Yes?"

He lightly smirked, sliding his fingertips under the edge of her shirt. "Feel like giving a few sweet kisses?"

She giggled softly and nodded. "Sure."

He moved forward, sliding between her legs and pressing his lips to hers. She rested her arms over his shoulders and hummed softly, tilting her head as he deepened the kiss. He loosely held her hips, holding her close.

She spread her legs for him and softly squeaked when he pulled her closer, tightening her grip on his shoulders. He squeezed her hip and softly growled, holding her close. She mewled softly and arched into him, shifting slightly.

He slowly pulled away and lightly smirked at her. "Has anyone told you that your mouth is fantastic?"

She flushed and shook her head quickly. "No."

He hummed softly, squeezing her hip. "It's a damn shame. You should give more kisses. And blowjobs."

She snorted a laugh and smiled widely, lightly smacking his shoulder. "I'll keep it in mind."


	14. Chapter 14

Alice curled up tightly in her bed, listening to the heavy rain hit the roof. Her tv was on a kids show, something she remembered watching years ago. The rain and occasional loud thunder clap had overtook the noise of the tv and sent her into a trembling fit every time.

She pulled the pillow over her head tightly and whined loudly, curling up under her thick blanket. She jolted at a loud crack of lightning and sat up straight as her room went dark, the power going out.

She let out a soft sob and fumbled for her phone, quickly turning the flashlight on and looking around the room quickly. She stumbled out the bed, shoving the blankets to the side. Grabbing one of the lighter ones, she wrapped it around herself tightly.

Gripping her phone tightly, she slowly walked out her room. Optimus was gone with Jazz, where she didn't know but they'd promised to be back in a few days. Ironhide wasn't exactly the most affectionate, but he didn't mind sharing his bed.

She sniffled softly and whimpered at another loud thunderclap. Tightening her grip on her blanket, she stepped towards Ironhide's room. His was closest to the stairs whereas hers was furthers. Coupled with the darkness and the loud rain, the short walk felt hauntingly long.

She managed to make it to his door and raised her hand to knock before lightning crashed again. She jumped, dropping her phone and letting out a loud squeak. A door opened and banged against the wall and she shrieked at the outline of a large man, stumbling backwards and her blanket tangling around her feet.

The world went topsy-turvy and span too quickly as she fell down the stairs, heavy feet following her quickly. She laid at the bottom, sobbing and panting heavily, her blanket tangled around her and her entire body aching.

Two large, warm hands started unwrapping her blanket and scooped her up into warm arms, a bare chest pressed against her cheek. "Damn it all, Alice. Gotta get hurt when everyone's gone, huh?"

She hiccuped softly and curled her fingers against Ironhide's chest, tucking her face down. "Sorry."

He slowly walked forward and set her down on the couch. "Stay put, don't need you getting hurt anymore."

She nodded slightly and curled up on the couch, pressing a cool hand to her forehead as it throbbed. She listened as Ironhide walked away and back up the stairs. At least the rain was quieter downstairs, even if her head was still spinning from her fall.

She sniffled again and looked up when a light shined down from upstairs. Ironhide walked down with an electric lantern and a first aid kit in hand. He walked over to her and set the lantern on the end table, sitting down on the coffee table.

She slowly sat up and glanced up at him. "I'm sorry."

He waved his hand, gently cupping her chin and pushing some of her hair back. "Not your fault, accidents happen. Did you and Jazz watch that horror movie before he left?"

She nodded slightly, wincing when he poked at a spot on her head. "Yes, ow."

He moved some of her hair and whistled softly. "That's gonna swell. Probably wasn't a good idea, but what's done is done. Anything else hurt?"

She shook her head and let him take her hands in his, rotating her wrists. He did the same with her ankles, gently feeling the joints. Sure enough, nothing else ached. She'd be sporting a few bruises in the morning, but nothing to be concerned over.

She jumped at another clap of thunder and grabbed his hands quickly. "Can I sleep with you?"

He lightly smirked and nodded. "C'mon, we'll stay down here for the night."

She nodded and slowly stood up before he laid down on the couch, shifting a bit to get comfortable before coaxing her to lay between himself and the couch cushions.

She settled down as he squished her between the cushions and himself and yawned widely. "Thank you, 'Hide."

He softly grunted, grumbling softly as he held her close, "Don't mention it."


	15. Chapter 15

Alice moaned softly as the alpha above her roughly fingered her, on her hands and knees and her face stuffed in the pillow. She rocked her hips slowly, gasping softly at a sharp slap on her ass. She whined at the sting, the alpha palming the spot roughly.

"What a good little omega, enjoying every touch. I bet I could even finger your ass, you're so deep in your heat."

Alice stiffened slightly, her moaning stopping. She was in heat, yes, and had consented to rougher sex and some verbal humiliation, but not anal. She held perfectly still as long nails slid slowly against her ass.

She licked her lips and turned her head, glancing over at Ironhide sitting in the corner. "N - No."

The alpha tilted her head, a pout tugging at her lips. "Aww, but you probably take it so well. Just two fingers for starting."

Alice shook her head quickly and started moving away before yelping when she was grabbed and pulled back. "No!"

The alpha growled down at her, fangs glinting in the low light. She leaned over Alice and pricked her fangs against her shoulder, her hands firmly on her hips.

Alice shrieked and Ironhide grabbed the smaller alpha, growling deep in his chest as he carried her out. She screeched and clawed at his arm, but Ironhide shut the door before Alice could see more.

Alice panted softly and slumped down, rubbing her shoulder slowly. That was honestly her bad genuinely bad customer, the others treated her nicely (or roughly when requested). She slid the soft blanket up, curling up on her side. She was between heat spikes, having orgasmed enough to settle her need.

She licked her lips and looked up when Ironhide stepped back in, gathering up and tossing out the other alpha's clothes. She sat up, loosely holding the blanket close. "Ironhide? Are you okay?"

He waved his hand, sitting on the bed and looking over her. "Fine. How're you?"

She shifted and moved closer to him, grabbing his hand and looking over the marks on his arm. They weren't deep, thankfully, but were still bright red. "These need medicine."

He shrugged and looked at the clock hanging on the wall. "You've got time to clean up and relax before your next guest."

She nodded, shifting slightly. "Actually, um, can we fuck? Just a quickie?"

He smirked and wrapped his arm around her, pulling her into his lap and pushing the blanket away. "More than happy to, princess."


	16. Chapter 16

Alice sat backwards on the couch with her knees on the cushion, a blanket around her shoulders, and loosely gripping the back cushions. She stared as Optimus led another man around the house, pointing out where he wanted security cameras. With her business picking up and more guests coming in and out, he wanted the house to be more secure.

Blackout was his name. He was taller than Optimus, but not as muscular or broad. Short hair, similar to Ironhide's buzz cut, but a softer brown. He wasn't as dark as Jazz by any means and could probably pass as having a dark tan in the right lighting. He was quiet as Optimus led him through the house, his hands in his pants pockets and merely observing, dark brown eyes taking everything in.

First impressions informed her that he was polite and trustworthy.

The house was slowly coming together in much more livable ways. Apparently, they rarely stayed there for extended periods of time and even more rarely stayed together.

However, she had been the tipping point. They'd agreed to stay there for her and help her, even if they would have to leave her on occasion. Optimus had ensured her she would never be home alone, though.

She was enjoying her work more and more every day. Jazz took photos of her in various lingerie and the occasional staged masturbation shot (which usually turned into a quickie), Ironhide helped her schedule sessions, and either him or Optimus would stay in the room to watch her. It actually wasn't a kink thing, it was for her to feel safe.

Optimus led Blackout to her 'work room' and she leaned over some, faintly hearing Optimus speak, "Alice does her work in here. Ironhide or myself usually sit in, but we might not always be able to do that."

Blackout's voice was deeper than she expected and it sent something good right down her spine. "I can put one in here discreetly, but that is a matter of her and her client's consent as well."

Well, that was true. And while she didn't mind being watched, having a camera recording everything felt... different. Someone would have to monitor the camera anyway, so it would really be that different?

She made a face as she stared down at the floor, sinking deeper into her own thoughts. She didn't hear Optimus and Blackout speak some more, nor did she hear them walk to her. She did, however, notice when Optimus placed his hand on her shoulder and squeaked loudly, jumping up.

Optimus smiled at her, gently squeezing her shoulder before letting her go. "Sorry for disturbing you, but I would like your thoughts on the matter. Would you rather have someone continue to sit in the room when you work or a camera?"

She shifted and glanced up at him. "I'd like someone to sit there but could you put a camera outside the room? Just to see who comes in and out and how long it takes?"

Blackout nodded. "That wouldn't be a problem at all. I believe there's a spare office upstairs I can set up as the monitoring room?"

Optimus nodded. "We still need to remodel upstairs, but yes, there is. Alice, you are a housemember as the rest of us, would you mind if Blackout moved in, as well?"

She shook her head, smiling slightly. "I wouldn't mind. If you trust him, I trust him."

He smiled at her. "We should also have someone else moving in soon too. He's an omega as well and you've already met him. He'll be more than happy to help you work."

She smiled wider, sitting up straight. "Crosshairs?!"

He nodded. "Yes. He'll work with you and you two can discuss what you're both willing to do. He should move in within the week."

She bounced up on the couch and wrapped her arms around his midsection, gripping his shirt tightly. He bent over some and gently returned her hug, patting her back. She purred softly, leaning up to gently nuzzle his neck and shoulder. He rumbled softly in return, holding her close and breathing in her scent.

Blackout looked away from the intimate scene. It seemed a bit too personal for an outsider to simply watch. He spotted Jazz lingering on the staircase, a small smirk playing at the shorter man's lips. He cocked his head slightly and Jazz merely winked at him, turning and silently padding upstairs.

What an odd group he had joined.


	17. Chapter 17

Alice sat quietly curled up on the couch, a fluffy blanket bundled around her. She sniffled and tugged a tissue from the box, wiping her nose. A movie played softly on the tv, the music calming her.

She set the tissue on the end table and rubbed her eye. It was far too late to be awake, but she simply woke up trembling and silently crying. She didn't want to wake anyone either, so she attempted Optimus' warm milk trick which failed.

So, she plopped on the couch, and started some old Disney movies. She was working her way through Beauty and the Beast now, relaxing as the happy couple danced through the grand ballroom.

She smiled slightly, softly humming along. She closed her eyes, swaying slowly.

An audible heavy step on the floor had her turning and refocusing as the song slowly ended. Optimus smiled sleepily at her, his hair rumpled and his shirt missing for once. She raised her hand and lightly waved, smiling slightly.

"Sorry, I couldn't sleep."

He shook his head and yawned widely, walking over to her. "Don't apologize, you didn't wake me. I just had a feeling you had a nightmare."

She smiled slightly, shifting to sit up straight as he sat down beside her. "How?"

He tilted his head slightly, looking at her. "How, what, exactly?"

She waved her hand. "Ya know, how did you... know I had a nightmare?"

He settled back into the soft cushions of the couch, closing his eyes. "Call it... intuition. Perhaps I simply sensed a lovely omega in need of help, or a subconscious part of me heard you get up?"

She blinked and lightly flushed, glancing down. "I'm not that lovely."

He hummed softly, looking at her. "Would you like to dance? I noticed you swaying to the music."

She straightened up and focused on him. "The coffee table's in the way and it's heavy."

He stood up and held up a finger before walking around the coffee table and gripping the sturdy furniture, pulling it away from the couch. She blinked slowly and admired the rare sight of his bare arms flexing before flushing darkly. She ducked her head when he looked up and heard him chuckle softly.

He smiled and took the remote from the end table, scrolling back to the beginning of the ballroom scene. He held out his hand to her. "My lady?"

She glanced up and smiled widely, biting her lip as she slipped her hand in his. "I'm no lady."

He pulled her to her feet and helped her step out of her blanket, the remote still in his hand. "Let's dance, shall we?"

She smiled slightly and he pressed play, tossing the remote onto the couch before resting his hand on her lower back. She stepped closer to him and gripped his shoulder, glancing up at him.

He gently squeezed her hand and guided her into a dance, slowly guiding her in a slow circle and around the living room. He held her close before holding her out at arm's length, spinning her.

She giggled as he danced with her and held onto his hand, leaning into him when he pulled her back to him. She smiled widely up at him and slid her hand up to grip both of his shoulders.

He held her hips, rubbing her hips with his thumbs, as he smiled down at her. "May I kiss you?"

She smiled wider, tightening her grip. "I'd love that."

He smiled and lowered his head, gently pressing his lips to hers. She stood up on her toes, returning the kiss and leaning into him. A soft purr vibrated in her throat and he responded with a low rumble.

They slowly kissed for several, long minutes, ignoring the movie playing. She pulled away and licked her lips. "May I sleep with you tonight? I don't like sleeping alone."

He kissed her forehead, smiling softly. "You'll never have to sleep alone again, Alice."


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a heads up, i do use 'his pussy' and similar language for Crosshairs' lower genitals!

Alice was tucked contently in Crosshairs' side, a movie playing on the tv, and a bowl of popcorn balanced on their legs. She purred almost nonstop, half-asleep. To anyone else she would've been seen as asleep with how still she was.

She popped a couple kernels in her mouth and softly huffed when one slipped free to fall down her tank top. Leaning back some, she tugged her shirt out and reached her other hand down, feeling for the piece. Maybe she should start wearing her own clothes that fit better... nah.

She blinked, pausing her movements when she caught a whiff of arousal and looked up, seeing Crosshairs staring down her shirt. He blinked at her and lightly smirked. "Need some help?"

She shifted and nodded slightly; they'd snuggled and kissed each other on occasion but never too deeply. "Yeah, that'd be helpful."

He lightly smirked and reached down, sliding his hand between her cleavage. She leaned into him more, shifting to press her back against his side and giving him more room to 'search'. He slid his fingers along her chest, brushing over a nipple.

He lightly rubbed it between his fingers and smirked when she sucked in a breath. "Nope, that's not it."

She shifted and grabbed the edge of the bowl, stretching to set it down on the floor. "No, it's not. Maybe I should just take this off?"

He tilted his head. "Ya sure, princess?"

She smiled and nodded, pulling away to grab the edges of her shirt. "Yeah."

He smirked and waited for her to pull it off before snagging the kernel that fell into her lap, popping it in his mouth. He swiftly ate it and gripped her hips, pulling her closer and sliding his lips against hers. A deep purr echoed in his throat.

She purred softly and slid her arms around his neck, pressing closer as she deepened the kiss. He tightened his grip on her hips and pulled her into his lap, sliding his hands down to grab her ass. 

She moaned softly and rocked her hips, grinding down against him. She paused her movements and pulled back from the kiss, panting softly. Something was missing.

Looking down, she frowned slightly at the distinct lack of bulge in his pants. "Are you... not turned on?"

He tilted his head slightly, gently squeezing her ass. "I am. Just don' have a cock. Trans 'n all."

She nodded slowly, glancing up for a moment before simply shrugging. "Good to know. I take it you're okay with being played with... down there?"

He snickered softly, nodding. "Ya obviously haven't been hearin' me and Hide or Jazz go at it."

She smiled sheepishly, sliding her hands up his shirt and bunching it up. "I thought you were, ya know, just really enthusiastic about taking it up the ass."

He winked, his grin widening as he tossed his shirt off. "I am. Enough 'bout me, now."

She giggled softly and pressed her chest to his, pressing her lips to his again. He lightly nipped her lip, squeezing her ass once more before sliding his hands into her loose shorts and her panties. He fondled her ass almost lazily, stretching his fingers across the soft flesh and gently squeezing the handfulls.

She moaned softly and returned to her previous movements, grinding her hips against his. He pushed her shorts down more and ducked his head to nip and nibble her neck. She tilted her head to lightly nip his neck, his thing stubble scratching her chin.

She moaned softly when he slid his fingers along her wet clit, sliding her hands down to his chest to tug at the waistband of his sweatpants. She rocked her hips as he continued to lightly rub her clit, more wetness gathering on his fingertips.

She slid her hand down his boxers and glanced at him, softly mumbling, "You don't mind?"

He hummed softly, mouthing wetly at her neck and slowly sliding his fingertips into her welcoming hole. "Nope. Love my cunt bein' played with."

She nodded slightly and moaned softly, tucking her face against his neck as she lightly teased his clit with her fingers. She purred deeply as she inhaled his scent, a warm mixture of pure arousal and lingering leather.

He slid his fingers into her, slowly pumping them. Looping his arm around her waist, he moved to lay her back. She gripped his shoulders and flushed, glancing around. 

He kissed the tender spot on her neck and pushed her shorts down with his other hand. "No need to be shy now. We've all seen ya at ya sexiest."

She flushed and nodded slightly, moaning when he curled his fingers _just _right. She arched up and moved her hips in time with his fingers. He pumped his fingers slowly, moaning softly as she continued to play with his clit.__

He moved his hips some and shifted higher, letting her push his pants down. She smiled and lightly pressed her fingers against his damp hole before sliding in, slowly moving her fingers. He moaned softly, pressing his face into her neck. 

She moaned as he moved his hand quickly, rubbing her clit with his thumb. Arching up, she pressed her nails into his shoulder as her fingers fumbled to keep playing with his clit.

He rocked his hips and inhaled deeply as she came around his fingers, slowing his hand. He nipped lightly along her neck and pulled his hand away, moaning softly as he rocked his hips against her unsteady hand.

She blinked rapidly and panted softly, sliding her fingers along his clit. She rubbed his clit quickly, his hips rocking. He moaned against her shoulder and squeezed her hip, holding her close.

He moaned louder when he came, grinding his hips against her hand. "Fuucckk, princess, tha's nice."

She lightly kissed him and purred softly, sliding her arms around his shoulders. "That was kinda fun, actually."

He smiled against her lips, glancing up at a chuckle. Ironhide smirked down at them, his arms crossed, and an obvious bulge in the front of his pants. "Looks like you two enjoyed your movie."

She flushed, tucking her face against Crosshairs' shoulder as he chuckled. "Yeah, we did. Wanna join?"

Alice squeaked loudly, smacking his shoulder. "No! We're on the couch!"

Ironhide shrugged, resting his elbows on the back of the couch. "We paid for it, we can fuck on it."

Alice softly huffed and shook her head. "Let's go to a room, more comfy anyway."

Crosshairs snickered softly, kissing her swiftly. "Oh, I love it here."


	19. Chapter 19

Optimus inhaled deeply, a low growl echoing out of his chest. He curled his fingers in the soft blankets and opened his eyes, glancing around the bed. The blankets were rumpled on the side and the pillow was missing.

Sitting up, he inhaled that sweet omega-in-heat scent. He looked around and frowned at a muffled sniffle, moving off the bed to stand up. He shook his head quickly and walked over to the closet, opening the door slightly.

A wall of sweetness smacked him full on, his cock straining against his boxers and his fangs extending. He gripped the doorway tightly and softly said, "Alice, are you alright?"

A soft sob met his ears and he could practically feel his brain shift from 'Must Mate' to 'Must Comfort Potential Mate'.

He slowly knelt down and held out his hands, faintly seeing her curled up in a bundle of clothes and the pillow from the bed. "Was it another nightmare?"

She sobbed again and hiccupped, hugging her knees tightly. "I - I don't - NO!'

He moved back after she yelled at him and held up his hands. "Want me to get Crosshairs?"

She sobbed louder and pressed her head between her knees, trembling in her spot. He slowly stood up and quickly stepped out of his room, walking towards Crosshairs'. Knocking quickly, he inhaled the fresh, unscented air.

A thud and a groan echoed through the door and after a moment of stumbling and audible cussing, Crosshairs opened the door, tugging some too-big boxers onto his hips. "Ya?"

Optimus pointed down to his room. "Alice is in heat and seems to be having a breakdown. Can you please help?"

Crosshairs blinked slowly and smiled, patting his arm. "I gotcha. Your closet?"

Optimus nodded and stepped back, letting Crosshairs walk to his room. "Should I get some of her blankets?"

Crosshairs shook his head, smiling sleepily. "Nah, I go' her."

Crosshairs walked into his room and shut the door, the soft light of the lamp shining through the bottom of the door. He grabbed the big blanket off the bed and walked to the closet, nudging it open. "Jus' me, princess."

Alice sniffled and looked up at him, her eyes red and her cheeks puffy. She waved slightly and ducked her head, holding a shirt around her.

He knelt down and carefully guided the blanket around her, wrapping her up in it. He lightly smirked when she visibly relaxed and sat down, leaning back against the wall opposite of her. It was a roomy closet, he noted. Too empty, honestly.

He watched as she slowly calmed down and her sniffles died down, her scent slowly settling from a mixture of too much sweetness and fear to a much more easy to handle sweetness. Less raw sugar and more strawberry icing.

"Princess, be honest. Do ya wanna mate with Optimus?"

She stiffened and gripped the blanket tightly, a tinge of fear jabbing at him. She licked her lips nervously and softly mumbled, "Yes."

He smiled softly, tilting his head. "What's stoppin' ya?"

She blinked, her shoulders slumping. "I... I don't know."

He hummed softly. "Ya know, I think he'd like that, too."

She shifted and glanced down, tightening her grip on the blanket. "Really?"

He nodded, reaching over to gently squeeze her hand. "He loves ya. They all do."

She curled her fingers around his and softly sniffled. "I love them all, too. Is that wrong?"

He snorted, rolling his eyes. "'Ell no! Love them all! Mate them all! I's percectly fine!"

She smiled slightly, rubbing her eye with her free hand. "Really?"

He nodded. "Havin' multiple ho' as 'ell alphas? Sign me up! They love ya so much, I'm surprised ya weren't already mated to them! Jazz fuckin' won't shut up 'bout ya, even 'Hide said your mouth was better than mine! And, Optimus, he looks at ya like you're made of gold. I swear, I'd mate them already if I wanted a mate."

She sniffled and smiled wider, glancing up at him. "I didn't think they liked me so much..."

He smiled, patting her hand. "Don't let no one tell ya you're worthless. Unless you're into that kinda thing."

She giggled softly and shook her head. "I'm not. Thank you, Cross. I love you too."

He grinned cheekily, wrapping his arms around her and squeezing her. "Love ya, princess. I'll snag some water bottles and snacks for ya."

She tilted her head and blinked at him before smiling widely, nodding rapidly. "Yes! Please! I'm gonna need it!"


End file.
